Reluctant Date
by blueraven7227
Summary: Reluctance... That's how she felt at first. But by the end of the night, it was more of a feeling of satisfaction. Her eyes drawn away...


_**Hey Guy's Lucy here! Luna and I have gotten together and co-written a KNS ff. This ff is more of a romance between my favorite couple.**_

_**I hope you guys will enjoy it! Please don't forget to comment, follow and favorite! **_

_**-Lucy**_

It was a stormy evening and, as everyone knows always happens on stormy evenings, something sinister was occurring.

All was silent within the house, the only sound being the storm outside. Unknown to all the dreamers were the two figures slinking throughout their halls. Of course they were searching for one person in particular. The only person that he would do anything for and they just found him.

Surprisingly the next day the weather was extremely fair. Spring just did not want to make up its mind about the weather. Stormy one minute, rainbows and butterflies the next.

Today, Ren and I are supposed to meet up to hang out. I'm locking up my apartment and walking towards the compound when I get the feeling I'm being watched. I sigh and decide to simply ignore it.

As soon as I arrive at the Kannagi compound, I can sense that something is very wrong. Being as cool and collected as I am, I didn't panic. Internally, however, I can't help but worry that something has happened. So, walking a little faster than before, I strode towards my brother's room.

The sight that greets me is anything but welcoming. Ren is absent and Ayano is in his place. She's sitting on his bed clutching a note in her hand, a look of worry and anguish plastered on her face.

"Ayano! Where is Ren?" he walks up to her, dropping to his knees in front of her. "What's that?" he asks.

She shakes her head holding back tears and hands him the note.

Now as his panic escalates to new heights, Kazuma snatches the note out of Ayano's hands. The writing scrawled on it was messy, but seemed girlish.

_We have Ren, if you want him back you and Ayano need to dress up in your nicest cloths and travel to the nicest restaurant in the city at exactly 6. There will be reservations under your names… you will sit down and wait. You'd better follow these directions or else…_

I look up at Ayano, "Ayano… do you know…. Ayano what is going on?" I ask carefully.

She looks up, her eyes wide with anger, "No! I have nothing to do with this. The writer is obviously targeting you! Why did I have to be roped into it!" she yells getting up and walking to the door. I quickly got up and grabbed her wrist.

"I don't know, and I don't care! You are going whether you want to or not! I won't allow anything to happen to Ren!"

She turned around looking at me, "Do you really think I don't care about Ren? I never said I wasn't going. How dare you order me around like that!?"

"Just be sure to be ready around five thirty. I will be there to pick you up. I swear if anything happens to Ren…" she shook her head and pulled her wrist out of my grasp.

"I'll be ready." With that she walked out.

(Time skip)

"Alright let's just get this over with," she said, getting in the car. "I wonder why they want to meet in public… it just makes no sense." She whispers.

"Who cares… this is better for us. This way they can't pull anything in the restaurant." I say, seemingly ending the conversation.

She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. That was when I noticed her attire _'So she does have style…' _I thought.

She is dressed in a simple, blood red gown that flowed all the way down to her feet. She's wearing a beautiful pair of black heels that wrap up her leg. With it she wears a pair of black gloves that end just below her elbow. Her hair is down her back loose, a black barrette in her hair holding it in place. Over all she looks amazing. I on the other hand am wearing a pure black tuxedo, a white undershirt and a blue bowtie the color of my eyes when I invoke the power of the contractor.

The rest of the car ride was spent in apprehensive silence, except for the few words of worry that escape our lips.

Once we arrive we both hop out of the car. I grab Ayano's hand and walk quickly to the door, yet slow enough so no one would suspect anything or make a scene. The restaurant is certainly grand. The floors a lustrous marble of an off white with streaks of black. The tables made of the finest mahogany with the most elegant red silk table cloths. The only lights in the building come from the numerous candles lining the walls diffusing the most heartwarming scent.

The staff is dressed elegantly to the T. While Ayano gazes around I pull her to the maître de with the reservation book

"Hello sir." He greets warmly, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes… it should be under the name Yagami Kazuma." I reply.

The maître de looks through the thick book until he comes across the name. "Ah, yes. You booked the finest table, correct?" He asks.

"Er, yes. That sounds right." I say.

"Right this way then, sir." The maitre de says leading them to the back of the restaurant where a few people sat, obviously the more private section. The maître holds out a chair for Ayano who smiles widely before sitting in it. I then sit down rolling my eyes, _'the things that woo her…'_

"This is your table. There will be a waitress here in a few moments to take your order." He says, handing them a menu. With a bow he leaves. The table they're sitting at is extravagant. Two sides of the table have candelabra. In the very center of the table is a finely crafted basket containing fresh, still warm, rolls. The menu was also inlaid with gold embroideries. A plate sat in the middle of the table, a single letter upon it. I pick it up and rip open the envelope, taking out the note.

_Now, if you want Ren back you're going to have to go on a real date. A real one this time! There is to be no fighting or arguing of any sort. Also, do keep in mind that we are watching so don't think you can pull off any tricks. Follow the instructions and you will have your dear Ren by the end of the night._

"A date… why would they want…?"

Ayano sighs, "I can't believe it."

I look up at her, and she has her head in her hands. "Not this again." With that she stands up, "Excuse me."

She walks off, calling a waitress. She asks her something, then continues walking. I sigh as the waitress comes by.

"Have you decided what you'd like to eat tonight?" she politely asks, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"I'll have some rotini with your finest red wine, and a steak, medium rare."

The waiter nods, heading off. As she leaves I sigh and take out my phone, "6:45" at that Ayano took her seat again.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you." I say.

She nods. "Thanks." My mouth drops open. I was totally expecting her to flare and get upset.

"Do you want to order again?"

She shakes her head, "I trust you… besides were not suppose to be arguing, right?"

I nod as the waiter comes by, she sets the dishes down. From the corner of my eye I see Ayano smile at her dish. "Excuse me ma'm, can I get a milkshake?"

I stared at her '_and I thought she was normal for a second.' _The waitress looks at her, bewildered, but nods and walks off.

"A milkshake… Really?" She nods.

"I like milkshakes…" she begins.

"At a five star restaurant…"

She shakes her head, annoyed, "I thought we weren't suppose to be arguing."

"I'm not arguing with you, I'm just asking you a question."

I sigh and shake my head, then begin eating. A few seconds later the waitress places a milkshake in front of her and she smiles and thanks her. She then begins to sip her drink.

"Do you really have to slurp?" I ask exasperatedly.

"I'm not slurping."

I sigh, "Yes, yes you are and people are looking at you."

Her cheeks flush as she attempts to keep her composure. She looks out of the corner of her eyes to notice a few people looking at us.

With that the rest of the evening was spent in absolute silence.

(Time skip)

After we had finished our meal in silence, I then call our waitress asking for the bill.

She stared at me confused, "It… it has already been paid, sir."

I nod, "Oh, right… let's go Ayano." She nods, standing up. We begin to exit the building when the maître de approaches us, staring at Ayano.

"How was your evening ma'm?"

She smiles, "Fine, thank you."

He nods, "That is good. I have received a message for you." He says, handing it to her. She smiles and hands it to me. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asks, grabbing her hand.

That struck a nerve.

I grab hold of Ayano's arm and glare at the maître de. "No thank you sir, we're in a rush. Excuse us." With that I pull her out leaving the maître de staring.

As soon as we're out of the restaurant she yanks her arm out of my grasp. "Really!" she spat.

I glare at her, "What were you doing?"

She clenches her fist, "Talking… What's wrong with that?" I clench my jaw.

"Nothing!" with that I walk away, pulling the note out of my pocket. I turn to see Ayano still behind her body tense. She then relaxed, taking a breath. At that her shoulders begin to shake violently.

'_I can't do anything right, can I?' _ I think.

"Ayano… Ayano, I didn't…" she then begins walking away. "Ayano!" I shout but not once did she stop. I sigh and open the letter.

"_You couldn't even handle a single task… that's a shame. Ren doesn't seem to enjoy getting hurt. Nor does he enjoy having his brother torn between the two loves of his life. Don't understate my power; I could make you regret it all with just the flick of my wrist. You have one more chance to right your wrong. You might be able to save both of their lives. You've got thirty minutes to find her… or else we will… thirty minutes starting now…"_

I crumple the letter and look around for any trace of Ayano, but couldn't find any. I then took off in the direction she was heading.

"Ayano! Ayano!"

'_Damn… where is she!' _I took off, flying above everyone and everything. That's when I spot her hair; she's walking in the park. I land, sighing in relief.

"Ayano… Ayano." She stops, her back still facing me. "Ayano… I'm sorry!"

She flinches, "Sorry…" she whispered. "I can't even talk to another human with you around me… do you know how that feels?"

I sighed, _I can't even treat her… I can't even treat her like a normal human._

"I can't have a boyfriend… I can't have a life… not with you and my father above my head. I've never been treated normal. As soon as boys learn about the real me, they stay away. They say I'm going to kill them… they would rather hang out with Nanase and Yukari… no one wants to even talk to me. It's even worse when you join in. I'll meet someone who knows nothing about the true me, and then you ruin it!" I walk up to her slowly, grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. She drops her head not wanting to look at me. I chuckle and place my hand under her chin, raising it softly. She averts her eyes to the side. I smile and lower my face to hers, placing one hand on her waist and the other one on her cheek caressing it. I lower my lips to hers, covering them with my own. I pull back after a moment.

Her cheeks are dusted with pink, her eyes wide open in shock… exactly what I want.

She looks at me, anger taking over her slowly, "What was that for…?"

I smile pulling her into a hug. I lower my head to her ear and blew, "I hate the idea of you having boys hanging around you. I am also the one who told your father to forbid you from having a boyfriend…" she gasps. Taking this as an opportunity, I kiss her again, this time with more passion. Hoping that somehow she would understand what I was trying to convey. I let go and go back to her ear, "Because… you're mine. And I refuse to share you with anyone… or anything!"

She sighs, her shoulder relaxing. I back away, placing both hands on her waist. I turn my attention to her face and the lively pink that stains her cheeks. _How did you ever find her…?_

She smiles, lacing her arms around my neck. "Now you know how I feel…" she smiles standing on her toes she closes the distance between us and presses her lips to mine.

(Time skip)

We arrive at the compound at 10:48 exactly, hand in hand. We were happy, but that didn't mean we couldn't fight… or did it?

We walked into the main house, having an idea of who we would find there.

In front of us stand Ren, Nanase, Yukari, Genma, and Jugo with worried looks on their faces. The second we walk in they all jump. The looks on their faces change when they saw my arm around Ayano's waist.

With the information given, I guess you could figure out what happened… and if you can't… it was a set up.


End file.
